


Literary Bonding

by csichick_2



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poussey and Taystee bond over Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literary Bonding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurlb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurlb/gifts).



Poussey wrinkles her nose at the books in front of her on the shelf. “Harry Potter? Do they think we’re children?”

Taystee turns her head towards the other woman’s outburst. “Don’t go talking smack about Harry Potter. That’s some quality literature.”

Poussey snorts. “Quality literature? They’re children’s books.”

Taytee shakes her head. “Have you actually read them?”

“Well no,” Poussey admits.

“You’re in no place to judge then,” Taystee replies, walking over to the shelf and pulling the first book in the series and handing it to the other woman. “Sit. Read.”

Poussey looks at her skeptically, but does as she’s told. Taystee’s the one person here that she would consider an actual friend and these books are clearly important to her, so the least she can do is actually read part of the first one. Or at least that was her original plan. She gets so lost in the story that she doesn’t realize that Taystee is now also sitting at the table until she clears her throat.

“You were saying, P?”

“I guess it’s not that bad,” Poussey admits, not wanting to admit that she actually likes it quite yet.

“I think you like it more than that,” Taystee says knowing. “And it shouldn’t take you long to get through the whole series. It’s not like there’s much else to do around here.”

“Is that how you read them?” Poussey asks. “Nothing else to do.”

“Oh hell no,” Taystee exclaims. “That’s how I re-read them, but I grew up with Harry. I used to hope that one day an owl would show up and I’d get to go somewhere that everyone was like me. Which technically I have, just not the way I’d imagined.”

Poussey snorts. “This isn’t exactly Hogwarts.”

“No shit,” Taystee says, amused. She then checks to see exactly where in the book Poussey is before peppering her with questions about what she thinks of what she’s read so far.

It becomes a ritual between the two – Poussey reads for a couple hours and then Taystee asks her opinions and shares her own. They don’t always agree on things, but that just makes it that much more entertaining. The end of the fifth book upset Poussey so much that she needed to take a break and Taystee admits that the only reason she read the sixth book is that she had to wait for it to be published. By then she feelings had subsided enough that she didn’t have the urge to throw the book at the wall, which would have been bad considering she hadn’t have her own copies and was reading library books.

All too soon, Poussey has finished the series, and while she wouldn’t consider herself as passionate as Taystee – and doubts that anyone actually could be – she really did enjoy them. They two have started to sort everyone at Litchfield into the various Hogwarts houses, though they know many of their assessments aren’t entirely accurate because people tend to be different inside prison than outside of it. And of course they keep their eyes open for the next “victim” that needs to be educated about Harry Potter.


End file.
